The Grass Hill
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Moments between Shikamaru and Temari, in what seems Shikamaru's favorite grass hill.
1. Grass Hill and The Sunset

**I don't own Naruto**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Hill and The Sunset**

It was one of those afternoons in Konoha where all you wanted to do was lay down and take a nap. Or that was what was going on inside Shikamaru's head as he walked over to his favorite grass hill. As he got nearer he noticed a figure sitting down on the grass hill, his grass hill…at some point it had become his or so he says.

Temari had walked off on her own from Shikamaru, she wanted to see more of Konoha and Shikamaru was too lazy to show her around and he had pissed her off. A reason she wanted to see around Konoha was because each building was different from the next one. Unlike Suna where each building looked the same and where always where covered in sand. In the end she had decided to rest on a hill and watch the soon to set sun.

"This is the last place I expected to find you" said Shikamaru standing next to her sitting form

"…"

"Are you still mad?"

"Sit down already, I'm not going to bite you" said Temari in a leveled voice which got Shikamaru on alert, something was wrong with Temari

Shikamaru sigh and sat down then fell back his arm moved under his head and placed his left leg on top of his right. He watched Temari's postured to see if he could decipher anything from what was wrong with her but before he could start a conversation Temari spoke.

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

That seemed normal to Shikamaru, Temari was always leaving and coming back after all she was what kept Suna connected with Konoha. Why was Temari telling Shikamaru she was leaving? She was bound to come back in two or three weeks.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't…think I'm…coming back" said Temari looking at the now orange sky

Shikamaru sat up once the last words left her lips, why wouldn't she be coming back? There was so much more left in Konoha for her to come back to several times for the years to come. He didn't know why but he needed to know why she wasn't going to come back to Konoha.

"Why?" asked a frustrated Shikamaru

"I'm not sure why, it was just bound to happen" stated Temari never looking away from the sky

"What do you mean it was bound to happen? Explain yourself Temari" said Shikamaru almost yelling

"Well Gaara thinks it's better to get another person to do my job"

"You are doing a good damn job, why switch?" said Shikamaru raising his voice, as he gripped Temari's shoulder

"What the hell is your problem Shikamaru?" asked Temari looking at the hands gripping her shoulders and then looking up at Shikamaru

"Just answer the question Temari"

Temari's let her self loose from Shikamaru's grip; "Gaara wants me to marry and form a family! I should have done it two years ago…but I didn't. I wanted to help Gaara as much as I could. Now that he believes the alliance is settled he thinks another shinobi can do my job."

_Marriage? Temari was going to marry! Who was she going to marry? _thought Shikamaru as he looked at Temari

Temari had turned away from Shikamaru as she told him what was going to happen after she left Konoha. She didn't know why but she felt weird saying this to Shikamaru, she knew that she would have felt nothing if she had told Sakura or Hinata, maybe it was because this was her good-bye to Shikamaru.

"Who are you marrying?" said Shikamaru looking at the clouds

"No one, I don't have any one…yet"

Shikamaru couldn't help but wince at Temari's words, like it didn't have to look far or wait long to find a lover to share her life with. Temari herself didn't look like she liked the idea of marrying some guy she might not even come to love but her own parents weren't in love when they married. So it shouldn't be too hard to play the role of a mother, playing the role of lover and wife was another thing.

Shikamaru stood up and patted his pants as indicating that he was leaving, Temari was going to follow suit but froze when she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind.

"You do have some one Temari" whispered Shikamaru in her ear

Temari knew who but she still wanted to ask him; "Who would that be?"

"Me, you troublesome woman" whispered Shikamaru in her ear

Temari smirked as she leaned back into his chest, if she knew that it would be this easy to get Shikamaru she would have told him on her last visit. Looking to her side she kissed his cheek, she saw his blush and smirked.

"It's getting late" she said

"So"

"I need to pack up for tomorrow" said Temari getting in position to stand up

"Who said you are leaving?" asked Shikamaru turning Temari over so he was hovering over her, he pinned her arms to her sides

"Well I have to tell Gaara and Kankuro"

"Let them come to us"

"Kankuro is going to beat you up and I don't know about Gaara"

"It'll take more than a beating for me to ever let you go Temari"

"Is that so?" asked a smirking Temari

Shikamaru smirked as leaned down and captured Temari's lips; she got lose from Shikamaru's hands and encircled them around his neck turning him over so she could be on top.

"Troublesome woman" mumble Shikamaru as his arms went around her waist

"Never going to change" smirked Temari

* * *

**I just wanted to make something not so mushy because it's hard to picture Shikamaru and Temari all lovey-dovey.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Her Lips, His Neck

**Her Lips, His Neck **

Shikamaru was on his back looking at the clouds above him; though this time he wasn't alone in his favorite grass hill. Temari was sitting next to him watching the clouds.

There are many things Shikamaru could tolerate from the teal eyed woman. Like her attitude and the fact that she beats him up at times. Her cooking is not the best but it doesn't taste like crap either so he eats it.

The aggressive way she battles, especially when it's him she is fighting against. When she makes him wear an apron when he's goes in the kitchen.

When its laundry day and she make's him pick up his dirty clothes and when he's taking too long, she picks up each article of his clothes and throws them at his face.

What aggravates him the most is that he has to actually do something when they are doing 'it' but in the end it's worth it so he doesn't complain much.

Also the nicknames she calls him like crybaby and pineapple head, it isn't so bad when she adds 'my' at the beginning of each nickname.

In all those are the things Shikamaru says he doesn't like about the teal eyed woman when it's the opposite. It's everything above that he likes about her.

Though the thing that pisses him off the most and it's at the top of the list is the fact that she can tame him when her lips kiss his neck. When she goes farther and licks and sucks at the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Shika…"

Temari lay on her back and turned to Shikamaru, she reach up and placed her lips at his throat. Shikamaru felt chill run up and down his spin, he struggled not to moan out loud or shiver.

"Temari" warned Shikamaru

"What is it _my_ crybaby?" asked Temari playfully as she licked where she felt Shikamaru's pulse

"Not here Temari"

"Why not _my_ pineapple head?" asked Temari nipping at his neck

That was all it took to get Shikamaru to roll over and hover over Temari's figure, Temari put her weight on her elbows her lips where mere inches away from Shikamaru's. Shikamaru leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and pushed her down to the grass, that was all it took for Shikamaru to feel vulnerable.

Her lips on his neck…


End file.
